


Nightmare

by Python07



Series: Clone Wars Whump [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Order 66 Aftermath (Star Wars), Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: Wolffe's mind is a jumbled mess and the nightmare isn't helping.
Relationships: Plo Koon/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Series: Clone Wars Whump [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108934
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Nightmare

He kept to the dense jungle, off the main road. He ducked under tree branches and stumbled over thick tree roots but he kept moving forward. He had to find Plo.

He didn’t understand what was happening. He had a splitting headache and his shoulder and leg were bleeding sluggishly. His armor was abnormally heavy and several plates were cracked. His throat was parched and there was a lead weight in his stomach. His feet continued to propel him forward even when it would be easier to sink down next to a tree and give into the exhaustion fogging his brain.

His brain would only supply him with flashes. A sinister, compelling voice. An explosion. Blaster fire. Betrayal. Searing Pain. 

He simply grunted and kept moving. He had to find Plo.

Plo would know what to do. He always did.

He followed the smoke to the wreckage. A piece of twisted metal retained enough of its original blue and white coloring for him to recognize the ship. His heart jumped in his throat but he didn’t hesitate to search. If anyone could survive the crash, it would be Plo.

He found a warped piece of metal that used to be the hilt of Plo’s lightsaber. He savagely bit his bottom lip. It still didn’t mean anything. He could still find Plo. He would make sure Plo was safe. Plo was all that mattered.

He found the charred remains of a humanoid next. The figure was missing the right hand. There was a melted mask and goggles over what was left of the face.

He finally found Plo and ardently wished he hadn’t. He backed away only to run to the nearest tree to throw up. Then he dropped to his knees, wrapped his arms around himself, and let out a gut-wrenching sound of agony. He couldn’t form words, only sounds.

He failed. He failed. He failed his Plo.

He jerked awake, screaming, with tears running down his face. He was curled in a small bunk, facing the wall. The only other sound was the low hum of the light speed engine.

A body wrapped around his from behind. An arm draped over his waist. “It’s just a nightmare. I’ve got you,” a voice rumbled softly.

He tensed. This wasn’t the voice he wanted. The skin of the hand resting against his stomach was the wrong color and had too many fingers. “Boost?” he gasped. “Is that you?”

“Yes,” the voice sighed. “It’s me. It’s okay. It was just a nightmare.”

He shuddered. “Really?”

“Really. You’re safe.”

“And you’re…” his voice was dry and his hands itched for a blaster. “You’re…”

“What?”

“Yourself. You haven’t gone battle crazy?”

There was a soft chuckle. “No, not any crazier than normal.”

He sucked in a breath that was more like a sob. “If you’re going to shoot me, I’d like you to get on with it.”

Boost gasped in dismay. “No. You’re safe with me. I promise. Sinker is here too and we’ll be meeting up with Rex and Ahsoka. You’ve always liked Ahsoka, Sir, even if she can be a bit reckless.”

“Little ‘soka” he echoed. “Where’s the General?” His voice increased in volume again. He tried to pull away so he could get up. “Where’s Plo? He needs me.”

Boost tightened his grip. “Calm down.”

He tried to turn around but he couldn’t move. Since when had he been so weak? “Don’t tell me to calm down,” he snarled.

“Please,” Boost tried anxiously. “You’ll open your wounds.”

“I don’t kriffing care!” He tried to renew the struggle and the words came out in a jumbled rush. “I have to find him, Boost. I have to find him before they do. I can’t let them hurt him. I don’t know why but they want to hurt him. Please, Boost. We have to help him.”

“We will,” Boost tried to assure him. “We will.” 

He suddenly went limp. He didn’t realize the tears were back. “You don’t understand.”

Boost sniffed and his voice was heavy with forced lightness. “We all can’t be in love with the General, but that doesn’t mean we don’t love him too.” 

He trembled. He didn’t hear the swish of the door or the third person moving about the small cabin. “Tell me he’s okay.”

Boost squeezed and his voice was muffled from his face being buried in his shoulder. “No one can hurt him anymore.”

He felt the small pinprick in the back of his neck. His vision went hazy and his tongue felt clumsy in his mouth. He blinked rapidly, trying to keep his eyes open. He was barely audible. “I need him.”

“Sleep, Wolffe.”

His eyes slid closed. “Don’t want to,” he mumbled. “Don’t want to see.”

“You won’t. I’ll guard your dreams.”

In his state, he could easily hear Plo’s voice instead of Boost’s. Warmth spread through him. He slipped back to sleep with the smallest of smiles on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Answer to #19 on Celene Le Fey's Whump prompt list  
> https://notquitebroken.tumblr.com/post/189085953508/prompts-masterlist-whump#notes


End file.
